The Mystery of Love
by RespHarmony
Summary: Kind of persona l: Hermione is the new girl entering Hogwarts third year, she meets a guy and instantly falls in love, but what is a bookworm to do?


A/N: Yet another one-shot. This is kind of personal, but I had to get it out someway. I´m quite like Hermione myself. Until the first /scene/ in 2 years later is what is going on now. After that it was improvisation of something that I want to happen.

**The Mystery of Love**

**Hermione´s P.O.V.**

I was the new kid in school. I had to move to London due to my mother's health which was faltering. Moving means a new school, of course, and with the experiences I had in my old school, I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Don´t worry, honey, Hogwarts is a great place and I´m sure you´ll do brilliantly" my mom said as we were on the platform 9 and ¾.

"Yeah…." I sad and I knew it didn´t sound convincing

"Don´t worry, you´ll be accepted by the other kids, I´m completely sure of it" my mom said trying to cheer me up. It didn´t really, but I tried my best to make my smile seem real. I boarded the train as the clock struck 11 and the last of the passengers were getting on. I waved at my mom, sending her the last of my goodbyes, until Christmas.

I was looking for a compartment, when I saw him; I knew I liked him almost instantly. Of course I didn´t say anything, just walked in and asked shyly "Can I sit here?"

The mystery guy answered "Sure thing" and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Thanks" I muttered "I´m Hermione Granger, I´ll be going to third year and I was sorted during the summer, I´m in Gryffindor"

"That´s brilliant! I´m Harry Potter, I´m in Gryffindor third year too" Harry answered.

I smiled looks like my mom was correct. After a little while a few guys came in: a redhead, a dark boy and a boy with brown hair. Harry introduced them to me, firstly to the redhead "Hermione, this is Ron Weasley, Ron this is Hermione Granger". The dark boy was Dean Thomas and the boy with brown hair was Seamus Finnegan. I mumbled a quiet "Hi" to each of them, I still wasn´t completely sure about the boys.

Ever since the boys came in, they almost completely ignored me. I was mostly looking out of the window during the whole ride to Hogwarts.

/scene/

The Hogwarts teachers were brilliant, very nice, except for Professor Snape, he was quite mean actually. I hadn´t made many friends and the ones that I did didn´t talk to me a lot. I wasn´t quite surprised though, I am the bookworm after all, I don´t belong in any friendship group. I spent most of my free time studying or just resting near the Black Lake. There wasn´t as much bullying as in my other school, only a few Slytherins actually bothered to bully me.

I was denying that I liked Harry; I had never liked any guy before.

At the end of the year I became the first in the class. I was proud and my whole family was proud. There was just one thing was missing and I knew exactly what it was. Friendship.

/2 years later/

A lot of things changed during fifth year. I got a few friends, who accepted me for me, not take me for granted, alive homework answerer. I could share everything with them, including my illness, which came out during fourth year: epilepsy, disorder in the nervous system.

What completely changed though was that I noticed Harry looking at me a lot. I buried my feelings for Harry long ago, thinking I had no chance with such a popular guy. First of all I didn't pay attention to it, thinking it must not be true or I'm imagining it. After sometime I couldn't resist it anymore. I just had to look at him when he wasn't looking. I had to try and be friends with him and his friends. I even had a few nice dreams about him, where we were together or he was asking me out. It was wonderful. I was waiting for him to ask me out, I was such a coward.

I told my friends about my crush and they immediately started to say things like "Ask him out!" and "He definitely likes you!" I couldn´t believe them though, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn´t bring myself to it.

"If you don´t do it, I will tell him myself, how you feel about him!" growled Maria

"She´s right, Hermione, you´ve been holding it in for 2 years, come on!" agreed Samantha

"Fine, I´ll ask him out today, lunch time… in 100 years" I said.

"Oh, no you are doing this today lunch time, not in a 100 years" exclaimed Samantha

"Alright…." I agreed, knowing there wasn´t a way out, not with them.

/scene/

"Can I injure myself accidentally, on purpose?" I asked the two.

"Oh, no, no, no YOU are doing this today, no arguing" said Maria

"hmmpf" I sighed

We walked in the Great Hall to eat. What surprised me was that Harry wasn´t there, but his friends were. I ate a little and asked the guys "Hey, where´s Harry?"

"He said he´s in the library, catching up on homework, or something" said Ron his mouth full of food.

"Thanks" I said as I stood up "Oh, and by the way, Ron"

"What?"

"Don´t talk with your mouth full"

/scene/

I was as nervous as I could get, walking towards the library. I knew my two friends were following me, I could hear their whispers.

I walked in the library to see him doing his homework.

"Hey, H-Harry, c-can I t-talk to you?" I stammered

"Sure," he said "What´s up?"

"I just wanted to say…." I paused, suddenly finding my hands very interesting. "..to say that I like you very much. I have since I met you on the train 2 years ago. I don´t expect you to go out with me, I just thought you ought to know." I finished blushing heavily.

No answer. I slowly started looking up at him, to see he was smiling. "I´ve wanted to ask you out since this year, but never had the courage to. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I thought my smile was going to split my face in half. "Yes!" I exclaimed from happiness and hugged him tightly. He softly kissed my lips, my first kiss.

A few moments after we broke apart, in need of oxygen. My eyes fluttered open.

I looked at his emerald eyes, staring back at mine.

"Wow!" we said at the same time, chuckled a bit after.

This was probably the best day of my life.

A/N: Well.. I hope it came out good. Reviews?


End file.
